


Firebug

by NosferatuInAMustache



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just for Laughs, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosferatuInAMustache/pseuds/NosferatuInAMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is a hunter, at the top of the foodchain,  dangerous...<br/>And terrified of bugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firebug

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An AU that popped into my head after discussing with a friend how a 'feral' Scout would react to meeting Pyro for the first time.  
> Sorry for any typos, I couldn't get a hold of any proof readers.

He had followed his prey for days, a pack of noisy, hairless apes with their strange noises and loud sticks.   
With his gut growling with anticipation for such a feast, he crept closer beneath the underbrush. He would pick them off, one by one and he was   
sure that their giant Alpha of their pack would keep him fed for weeks. They seemed docile and harmless enough without their loud sticks, all he had to do was wait for nightfall.   
But as he did, he would curiously watch them for the sake of entertainment. They would build strange things and build nests to hide in.   
He was just about to creep even closer when something pounced right in front of his hidingplace. He kept very still as he watched the feet of one of the apes trott out of the camp and in through the trees.   
If he was fortunate enough, he would eat sooner than expected. Sneaking away from their camp, he kept his head down as he followed behind, eyes fixed on his new prey. It was small, but it made up for it with it's pudgy body. It would be the perfect meal. The ape stopped between two trees, back turned to the conceiled hunter as it began cutting at the tree with a sharp stick. This was it, his chance. Silently crawling up into the closest tree, he felt his entire body tense, ready for attack. He crawled into the tree right next to his prey and slithered down the trunk with quiet movements.   
He was mere inches away-...   
  
A louder scream could not have been heard rang through the trees.   
He scrambled back up the trunk of the tree and hissed angrily. This was no ape, it was a giant, terrifying insect with black eyes and a bright red exoskelleton.   
He swiped at it with a claw and bared his teeth in warning as the the abomination came closer.  
  
It looked at him, cocked it's shiny black head to the side and raised one of it's grotesque appendages, waving it back and forth while making weird noises.  
He yelped, pouncing further up into the tree and out of reach of the oncomming assault, heart racing in his throat as he fled from certain death.  
  
  
*********************  
  
Pyro looked up into the tree where the strange man had escaped, shrugging in confusion.  
He had only said hello.  
  
"Mmph Mmph Muhumph" he muttered as he raised his axe and kept chopping at the tree.  
People sure were rude around these parts.


End file.
